


Soft

by SunshineandCoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is Whipped, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandCoffee/pseuds/SunshineandCoffee
Summary: Harry is so soft for Malfoy. As soft as the latter's hair.AKA  a tribute to the beauty that is Draco Malfoy's hair.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Just me being self-indulgent. I've read too many beautiful descriptions of Draco's hair to not write some myself. The gratuitous fluff we all deserve.
> 
> I love these boys so much.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Harry hadn't expected Eighth Year to be easy. What with the loss they'd all experienced, the effects of what his mind healer called PTSD and the melange of good and bad memories associated with his one and only home until now, he had expected this year to be one hell of a ride. Especially when McGonagall had announced all the Eighth Years were going to be staying together. 

But the difficulties he had imagined had been related to fights and prejudice between the different houses (which he must admit were not half as frequent as he thought they'd be, especially after the initiation of their weekly games of Truth or Dare). He had never imagined he'd be enamoured of a head of incredibly soft, long blond hair.

For some reason, Malfoy had let his hair grow after the War. Now, it reached just past his shoulders. 

And Harry was so smitten.

Every morning, he would wait in the Common Room or at Breakfast to see what Malfoy would do with his hair that day. 

Sometimes, he wore it in a sort of top-bun, with half of it hanging around his shoulders like a silky drape. On those days, he would tuck stray strands of hair behind his ears every time an almost-smile softened his sculpted features. Harry would have to hold back the urge to reach out and tuck that one obstinate strand of hair that kept falling into his clear grey eyes as they crinkled around the corners whenever Parkinson flaunted her penchant for wordplay.

Sometimes, he wore it fully down, usually when he was running late for class or when he hadn't slept well. When he did, his hair framed his face like flames springing from a torch as he almost-but-not-really broke into a run to make it to Transfiguration in time. And when he had taken his usual place beside Zabini, his breath coming in short spurts and his cheeks pink from the exertion, Harry had to stop himself from running his fingers through that beautiful stream of straight, luminous locks. 

When did Malfoy get so pretty?

…

It had been more than three months since the start of term. Christmas and New Year's had gone by, tentative friendships had been forged and the Eighth Year Common Room had become a true refuge to all those who needed it. 

As Harry looked around him, he couldn't believe these were people who wouldn't have talked to each other a few months ago. Hermione and Pansy were giggling in a corner, talking about Merlin knew what. Ron and Blaise were playing chess with Seamus (and by extension Dean) butting in with (unwanted) advice for both players. Neville and Theo seemed to be deep in conversation and Harry only had to hear the names of certain magical herbs to know they were talking about their shared interest in Herbology and steer clear of that part of the room. 

He had made himself comfortable on the couch with a copy of 1984, which Hermione claimed was the best dystopian novel of all time. For now, he was paying more attention to the people around him than the book itself. 

Just when he was about to actually start reading, he felt the couch dip as someone sat on the opposite end of the couch. He looked up to see Malfoy looking at him with a pristine eyebrow raised.

All he could think of was the braid. Malfoy was wearing a tiny braid in his hair where it had been swept up, away from his forehead. It was such a small change from his usual but the image of Malfoy weaving those strands into a pretty braid with his long, lean fingers made Harry heart skip a beat. 

He was just too beautiful to be true.

"Potter, I'm asking you where you found that book?" 

Malfoy's voice snapped Harry out of his reverie. 

"Huh? Oh, this? Hermione lent it to me. It's supposed to be a classic."

"It is a classic. I enjoyed it. A bit too dark for my taste, but I can see why some might appreciate it," Malfoy finished in a voice a bit higher than his usual low drawl.

Harry could see a flush of pink on his cheeks. Merlin, he was so far gone for this man. 

"Potter, would you mind if I lay down for a bit? I've had trouble sleeping for a while now. It helps to have people around."

Malfoy hadn't slept? For how long? Harry could now notice the dark crescents under his eyes. 

For too long. 

"Of course," Harry said as he began to stand up so Malfoy could have the couch to himself.

But then Malfoy was holding him by the wrist and Harry lost the ability to speak.

"Stay," he whispered, his eyes glimmering with something that looked a lot like hope.

Harry wasn't going anywhere if it meant seeing that glimmer of hope, that almost-smile. He sat back down and gently pulled Draco's head onto his lap.

Draco let out a long breath and burrowed his cheek into Harry's thigh. His eyes were closed but his lips were quirked up in a wide smile. 

Harry's heart swelled as he threaded his fingers through Draco's hair. And that was when he knew.

This is where he belonged. This was home. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made you as happy as it made me. I am obsessed with the word "stay" used in romantic contexts. Ahhhh.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love. Always.
> 
> SunshineandCoffee


End file.
